Paper Moon
by InkedArt
Summary: Remus is sick of Sirius and Marlene. Sirius decides to confront him about his strange behaviour.


**Paper Moon**

_being a story centred on a bookish werewolf and his secret crush._

* * *

The firelight flickered in Remus' eyes as he stared into the flames, a copy of Alexandre Dumas' _The Count of Monte Cristo_ face down on his lap. It was a very old, very battered copy and the pages were tinged a light yellow, darker where the oil from Remus' fingers had touched them.

Although it looked like the werewolf was watching the dancing flames, his ears were focused on the sounds coming from just behind him, where Sirius Black was sitting in a large armchair, Marlene McKinnon lounging on his lap. Sirius was whispering into her ear, and Marlene was giggling wildly at the scandalous words falling from his lips. The corners of Remus' mouth twitched upward; he was astounded at how gullible Marlene could be. Although Marlene and Sirius were technically an item, it didn't stop him flirting with girls from all other houses, using the exact same technique he was employing now. Marlene had even caught him with a Slytherin fifth year a few weeks before. That had caused a scandal, and the girl had been seriously reprimanded by her House for 'fraternising with the traitor'. It had been an exciting week that week, and Remus' heart gave a little trill as he remembered the huge fight that had occurred between Sirius and Marlene as a result.

The book fell from Remus' lap as his thoughts wandered, landing with a dull thud on the floor. The boy jumped a few feet into the air, an overwhelming sense of guilt washing over him, and he hoped that no one was skilled in Legillimens.

Sirius stopped whispering to Marlene, and glanced over at Remus' chair. "Hey, you okay mate?"

"Wha-?" Remus cleared his throat and picked up his book. "Yeah, Padfoot, I'm fine. Just tired." He glanced out the window. "It's past midnight. I'm off to bed. 'Night Marlene, 'night Padfoot."

He made his way up the winding stairs, ignoring the lurch in his stomach as Sirius said something in a low voice to Marlene. Soon, however, they were out of earshot, and Remus felt his stomach relax and his rapid breathing normalised.

Remus Lupin had realised the extent of his feelings for his best friend 293 days, 7 hours and 41 minutes earlier, and had been trying vainly to ignore and disguise them ever since. Unfortunately, this had only caused him to become hyperaware of his reactions around his best friend, and cause his face to burn red as he replayed the day's interactions over and over again as he lay in bed.

If there was one thing Remus John Lupin had learnt in his six years at Hogwarts, it most certainly had to be _don't fall in love with your best friend._ It can only lead to heartache.

The boy undressed slowly in the dark, discarding his robes aside in an uncharacteristic fashion, and climbed into his four-poster bed, the sheets crinkling slightly. The bedding felt cool on his warm skin, and he grabbed a pillow, hugging it tightly. His thoughts began to whirl around in his head as he recounted the day's events, but there was barely enough time for a blush to stain his scarred cheeks before the dorm door opened, and a figure stepped inside.

"Moony?" It was Sirius. "You still awake?"

Remus said nothing, but huddled down further under his bedsheets, and watched as Sirius approached his bed. It creaked slightly as Sirius sat down on the edge.

"Moony, I know you're awake. What's wrong?"

Was Remus going mad, or was that genuine concern he could hear?

He decided to abandon the 'I'm sleeping' act; Sirius could see right through it. He sat up slowly, the bedsheets pulling taught from where they were caught beneath Sirius.

"Wrong, Padfoot?" He fought to keep his voice steady. "Nothing's wrong."

"Stop being a prat, Moons. You've been acting funny for a while, and I've never seen you lose interest in that book before. How many times have you read it now?"

"Twenty-three," Remus replied automatically. It comforted him.

"Twenty-three? Merlin's beard, Moons! How do you do it?"

Remus shrugged, his eyes adjusting to the dark. He could make out Sirius in the dim light, his eyes fixated on Remus' face.

"So are you going to answer me, or am I going to be disappointed?" Sirius shifted slightly, up closer towards Remus' torso.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Remus replied obstinately. It was a struggle to get the words out, but somehow he managed.

Sirius was silent for a few moments, and when he next spoke, he placed his hand on Remus' thigh. Remus let out a tiny squeak of surprise.

"So I've just been imagining it all? The looks, the body language, the way your voice goes incredibly high whenever I speak to you?"

Remus was indignant. "It does not!" he tried to say it with authority but, to his horror, it came out as a very effeminate protest ending, much to his chagrin, in a squeak.

Sirius chuckled softly, smiling at his friend through the darkness. "Have I been imagining it all?" he asked again, and his tone told Remus that he wouldn't drop the subject.

But Remus could at least postpone giving his answer.

"What exactly have you been imagining, Padfoot?"

"That you want to fuck me."

Remus nearly choked on his own saliva. Sirius had always been blunt and tactless, but this was taking it to the next level. "What? I don't- I mean- How- What do yo-I just-I can't-I-uhm…" he made an intelligible splutter and stared wide-eyed in Sirius' general direction.

"So you're denying it? And I have been imagining it?"

Remus' ears turned pink and his face became uncomfortably hot. "Yes! I mean, no, I mean I never really thought about that, I mean yes you were imagining it, I mean no I never let myself entertain that idea I mean- Merlin, Sirius, you really know how to send someone into a tizzy."

Sirius shrugged, his trademark smirk on his lips. "You do want to fuck me." It wasn't a question, and Remus kept his mouth shut.

"Well, I'm sorry Moony, truly I am, but you're my best mate and – "

Remus' heart sank. Here was the speech he'd been dreading to hear, and the very reason he hadn't told anyone of his romantic feelings.

"- and 'cause you're my best friend I honestly think it's only fair that we date and go steady first before I hop into bed with you. I'm not saying I'm not interested in hopping into bed with you, because believe me, I'm _very_ interested, but I don't plan on treating you like I treat those girls. It's different between us, Moons."

What? Remus whipped his head up so fast he cricked his neck. "_What?" _he breathed. "What about you and Marlene?"

Sirius waved his hand indifferently. "Broke up. She's quite boring, actually. But you. You're interesting, Moons. You're about as interesting as they come. Even if you are sometimes a bit safe. So how about it, hey? You, me, a full moon and a romance to remember?"

Remus had to smile at the full moon quip. "You really mean it, Padfoot?"

"Hundred percent, Moons. So whaddaya say? Ready to take one step closer to becoming Mrs. Padfoot?"

"Oh shut up," Remus replied, but he nodded, and Sirius squeezed his thigh quickly, grinning.

"Budge over then, darlin'." Sirius grabbed _The Count of Monte Cristo_ and crawled into Remus' bed, snuggling up to the scarred boy. He held out the book. "Seeing as I distracted you from reading it for the twenty-fourth time… care to start it again and read it to me?"

"It's over a thousand pages, Padfoot."

The shaggy-haired brunette shrugged. "We've got time, haven't we?"

Remus shook his head slightly in disbelief, a smile on his lips, and opened to the first page, his voice a quiet whisper. "On the 24th of February, 1815, the lookout of Notre-Dame de la Garde signalled the three-master, the _Pharaon, _from Smyrna, Trieste and Naples…"


End file.
